The Department of Pediatrics of the University of Utah proposes the continuation of its highly successful training program-the Utah Child Health Research Career Development Award (CHRCDA) program. The Utah CHRCDA selects the most outstanding junior faculty scholars for rigorous scientific training in a robust research environment. The Utah CHRCDA uses experienced basic- and physician-scientists as mentors to provide the expertise, guidance, and laboratory facilities that enable scholars to launch successful careers as physician-scientists. The overarching theme of the Utah CHRCDA, the genetic and developmental mechanisms that underlie pediatric disease, offers rich opportunities for research and discovery that will lead to improved health for children. Highly-promising scholars are selected from graduating fellows who join the Department, by faculty recruitment or from current junior faculty. Mentored experiences in the laboratories of established, NIH-funded investigators enable scholars to apply innovative research methods to molecular genetics and developmental biology. A structured curriculum (supported by a K30 award to the University's School of Medicine) offers scholars a graduate-level didactic education in epidemiology, biostatistics, data management, medical genetics, and molecular biology. Senior pediatric faculty members provide formal instruction in scientific writing, grant writing and research ethics. Utah scholars have made exceptional progress during the first four years of the current CHRCDA program. Four of the first six scholars received K series awards; one scholar has received an R21 award; and one scholar has a pending resubmission of a K08 application. These results indicate that the resources entrusted to the University of Utah and the Department of Pediatrics have been used effectively to mentor the research careers of young faculty members and fulfill the goals of the CHRCDA program. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]